Watching God Among Vikings
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The Vikings of Berk along with the dragons are brought to Grand Zen-Oh's palace to watch the future of their resident Saiyan. Along the way, they'll see just how powerful Hiccup really is, and they'll learn that there are gods that make the likes of Thor and Loki looks weak in comparison. What will happen as the Vikings and dragons watch and learn from their future?
1. Chapter 1

_**The story itself may not be completed yet, but I think this should at least help tide everyone over as a little side project. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Hiccup: The following is a non-profit, fan based story. How To Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks Studios. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!**_

* * *

_**Preparations**_

* * *

The sounds of battle rang throughout the void that is the home of Grand Zen-Oh. The diminutive deity and his own assistant, the Grand Priest, are watching with great interest a training spar going on between two of their Gods of Destruction. The first of whom is a woman who looks to have been born from Egyptian heritage. The second is their newest and youngest God of Destruction.

They are known as Heles, Goddess of Destruction for Universe 2, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the new God of Destruction for Universe 6.

The two are in the middle of a sparring match on Zen-Oh's request in order to gauge how strong Hiccup has become since first ascending to Godhood. Both a way to make sure the balance of creation and destruction in Universe 6 is in capable hands, and a means of providing entertainment for the Omni King. And watching with them are Hiccup's angel, Vados, her brother, Sour, and Hiccup's dragon companion/brother, Toothless the Night Fury.

Hiccup roared as he flew towards Heles and threw a fast punch that the Goddess easily deflected before trying to knee him in the gut. But Hiccup caught her attack and managed to land a solid kick to the side of her head. She retaliated by launching a spinning helicopter style roundhouse kick that the former viking blocked. They both threw a few more punches, kicks, and chops at each other before Hiccup managed to send Heles back with a punch to the gut.

The two deities smiled at each other as the spar ended on a high note.

"Very good, Hiccup! You've come a long way since you first started out!" Heles praised.

"Thanks, Heles, but I'm not that good. It's… it's really no big deal." Hiccup said bashfully as he scratched the back of his head with a blush on his face.

And after the treatment he suffered on Berk, the lad's really not all that used to being praised by anyone except for Gobber. And the display of affection that Hiccup has received from several females often leaves him a blushing, stuttering mess. It's quite entertaining to everyone.

"Heles is right, Hiccup. Out of all the Gods of Destruction that have ever been, you have improved the most in the shortest amount of time. There is no need to sell yourself short." said the Grand Priest.

"Father is correct, Hiccup-Kun. We're all very proud of the man you are and how far you've come since you first started out." Vados added.

Sour nodded in agreement with his sister.

"That was an awesome spar, Hiccup! Those new attacks you used were so cool!" Zen-Oh exclaimed childishly. "If you keep improving as fast as you are, you'll be the strongest of all the Gods and Goddesses of Destruction!"

Hiccup just bowed in gratitude at the praise he received from his boss. Even though Zen-Oh considers Hiccup as more of a friend than just someone who works for him, Hiccup is still not used to the concept of having an actual friend besides Toothless. Speaking of whom, Toothless gave a happy dragon bark as he bowled over his rider and proceeded to drench him in dragon spit with dragon kisses. Something that made all those watching laugh at the sight.

Even though they wish that they had dragons of their own to train.

"Aaaahhh! Toothless!" cried Hiccup.

The lean Saiyan managed to push the dragon off and flipped back onto his feet as he flicked some of the drool off of his arms and onto the ground.

"You know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless just gave that signature dragon laugh in response and looked at Hiccup with 'innocent' eyes and a gummy smile. Hiccup just grinned back and flicked some of the spit in Toothless's face, making him shake his head and give his rider a mock glare. Toothless licked his arm and proceeded to use it to clean his face like a cat would.

"The time is coming very soon, Hiccup. The time where we show the people of Berk just what you went through during your Dragon Training days. Tomorrow is the day you are scheduled to fight the Monstrous Nightmare, and they need to see through your eyes that dragons are not the mindless killing machines that they believe they are." said the Grand Priest.

Hiccup looked down as an air of authority that he reserves for his God of Destruction duties surrounded him.

"I know. I will go and prepare for it now, Grand Priest-Sama." Hiccup said. "Vados, can you please prepare a theater room so that our guests may be comfortable when they arrive?"

"Right away, My Lord." Vados said, falling into what Hiccup likes to call 'Duty Mode', much to her chagrin.

"Allow me to assist you, Nee-Chan." Sour said as he materialized his staff.

"Thank you, Nii-San, but I can handle this on my own. If you don't mind, however, would you and Heles please notify Marcarita and Cus to bring Hiccup's other mates here for the viewing? I believe they mentioned wanting to be here to both watch the movie, and to act as emotional support for Hiccup." Vados requested.

Nodding, Sour responded with "It shall be done shortly, dear sister."

With that said and done, everyone proceeded to get everything ready. Zen-Oh had also requested for a set of thrones to be brought in so that the rest of the Gods and Goddesses of Destruction, who will also be attending the viewing, will be comfortable as they watch Hiccup's life from before he was a God of Destruction to where he is now. And even a bit into the future.

Hey, so long as they don't try to change the future, it's not breaking any rules.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I hope everybody enjoys this little side project of mine. It will be detailing the events of my story God Among Vikings: Redone, so be sure to check that story out if you haven't already. And until next time, see you later Alligators & in awhile, Crocodiles!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***The following is a non-profit, fan based story. How To Train Your Dragon is owned by Dreamworks Studios. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.***_

* * *

_**This Is Berk**_

* * *

Several cries of surprise rang throughout the Omni King's palace as a flash of light illuminated the area. Several fleshy thuds resonated as the Vikings of Berk all landed in a pile in the middle of the room

"**What in Thor's underpants is going on here?!"** bellowed Stoic, who landed near the bottom of the pile.

Right on top of Mildew, who is currently screaming obscenities from being squished alive underneath the vikings of the village. Add in the fact that he's almost as old as Gothi, and you can see that he has a right to complain this time.

As everyone managed to get up from the pile of bodies, they were about to take the opportunity to look around. But the sound of someone clearing their throat made them instantly go on the defensive. As proven when Stoic whipped around with an axe in hand ready to strike.

"WHOA, WHOA, DAD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT'S YOUR SON!" exclaimed Hiccup as he raised his arms in defense.

"Hiccup!" exclaimed Stoic, who was instantly elated to see his son.

He also threw the axe back unintentionally and almost castrated Mildew in the process. Not that the old fart was going to be having children of his own anytime soon. The villagers watched in amusement as Hiccup was instantly brought into a bone crushing bearhug by his father. Hiccup may be a God now, but he's still a fishbone for the most part. Even if he is developing some rather lean and compact muscles.

"Oh… it's good to see you… too, Dad. Uh, now… now if I could… just… um… BREATHE…!" Hiccup struggled to say.

Fortunately, Stoic heard him and set him down, allowing the young deity to catch his breath. Stoic laughed as he patted his son on the back a little harder than he meant to, though not knocking him over this time.

"I'm sorry. Just happy to see my son." Stoic laughed.

"Well, that's uh, great Dad. My-my cracked ribs and I are happy to see you too. And as God of Destruction for our universe, allow me to formally welcome you all to the palace of my boss, Grand Zen-Oh." Hiccup said in response.

Upon hearing that they are in the home of a deity, and the one who is above Hiccup, the Vikings of Berk were all immediately overcome by a sense of humility. Despite looking a little bit on the empty side to many of them, this is still a very important place. Hiccup turned around to reveal the rather large scar that everyone remembers he got from Mildew using the lad as a human shield during a dragon raid when he was very young (which Stoic is still understandably pissed off about. Along with the rest of the village, unknown to Hiccup.) and gestured for everyone to follow him.

Everyone walked quietly along as they looked around the rather large palace. It's ornate as all heck and the construction work certainly doesn't look viking-like at all. Not to mention there's more gold, jewels, and other precious metals here than any of them are likely to see in their lifetimes.

"Uh, Hiccup? If you don't mind my asking, where exactly are you taking us?" asked a nervous Fishlegs.

Hiccup chuckled as he answered Fishlegs's question without looking back at the rather large boy.

"There's no need to be nervous, Fishlegs. Grand Zen-Oh won't do anything bad to you as long as you show him a little respect. He's usually a laid back sort of deity, but he does like to be treated with the respect he deserves." Hiccup explained with many of the vikings filing away this information for later. "As for where I'm taking you, I'm bringing you to the room where Grand Zen-Oh wishes to show you all something in regards to recent events."

Before anyone could say anything, they had all arrived in a rather large room filled with enough chairs to seat everyone in the village. In the very back of the room was a set of ornate thrones and a very large couch. Seated on several of these thrones are humanoids that each wear similar clothing to one another. Albeit in different color schemes.

"Vikings of Berk, let me be the first to introduce you to my fellow Gods of Destruction, their Angels, and Zen-Oh-Sama himself!" announced Hiccup.

"Welcome, vikings. I am called Iwan, and I am the God of Destruction for Universe 1."

Iwan is a short anthropomorphic being with pointy pink ears. His whole face, except for his small, black pupiless eyes, is covered in black fur. Similar to Sidra, he wears a white shirt and a God of Destruction vest, along with a small hat. And that beard, while magnificent, makes all of the vikings wonder what his real face looks like underneath. One of life's many mysteries, I must say.

"A pleasure to meet you all in person. My name is Heles, Goddess of Destruction for Universe 2." a very familiar Goddess said from her spot on the large couch next to the thrones.

"Greetings! My name is Mule, and I am the designated God of Destruction for Universe 3."

Mule is a tiny pale-red, imp-like creature with black horns, a long thin tail, and wears a green, black and white striped version of the typical God of Destruction outfit, along with a pair of brown shoes with golden braces around the heels.

This, unfortunately, set Gobber off as he mistook the God of Destruction for a Troll.

"Ya see, Stoic! I told you! Trolls exist! They steal your socks!" he exclaimed before becoming confused. "But only the left ones. What's with that?"

But rather than being offended, Mule simply laughed at Gobber's little proclamation about trolls and how they steal socks. He knows that the truth is Hiccup, when he was younger, along with Tuffnut and Ruffnut used to steal Gobber's lefty socks while the blacksmith was sleeping and hide them in holes in the ground. All the while, they'd blame it on trolls.

He could reveal the truth, but where's the fun in that.

"Kekeke! Seems old man Gobber is as eccentric as Hiccup told us. At least he's one of the more amusing vikings from that village, so we certainly won't get bored. Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Quitela. And as I'm sure you can tell by the uniform, I too am a God of Destruction. The God of Destruction for Universe 4, to be specific." said a male voice, causing the Vikings to look at the source of the voice.

Quitela is a small yellow anthropomorphic mouse with large round ears, a thin tail, and a black outline around his eyes. He wears a green striped variation of the typical God of Destruction attire.

"My name is Arak. And the purple, hairless feline next to me is Beerus." said one male voice.

"'Sup? We're the Gods of Destruction for the fifth and seventh universes respectively." greeted another.

Arak is a tan and somewhat wrinkly humanoid with large purple eyes and an emaciated frame. He has a red mohawk and does not have a nose, but has nostrils. He also has whiskers on his face and large purple lips. Arak wears very similar clothing to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus.

Beerus is a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He appears similar to the breed of cat known as the Cornish Rex. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, being slightly shorter, but his ears make him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis.

"Liquiir is the name. I hail from the eighth universe."

Liquiir is a golden yellow fox humanoid with black tipped ears, yellow sclera eyes and three tails. His uniform has a red theme to his coloring.

The next individual to step up appears to be the final God of Destruction, which strikes the Vikings as odd, since Hiccup informed them all in his letters that there are a total of twelve universes. So there should be a grand total of twelve Gods of Destruction present. Sensing the unasked question, the final deity decided to clear up the situation.

"A pleasure to meet you all, Vikings of Berk. As I'm certain you've all noticed, two of our fellow deities are not here with us. This is because Zen-Oh-Sama has decided that, due to their past actions against Hiccup, the Gods of Destruction for Universes 9 & 11, Rumshii and Belmod, will not be joining us today. I am Giin, God of Destruction for the Twelfth Universe."

Giin is a tall fish or merman like humanoid with red iris eyes and two fin-shaped ears. He is the only God of Destruction who looks like a conditioned warrior, having a noticeably muscular build. His God of Destruction uniform has a purple colored theme to it.

"And now that you've all been introduced to my fellow Gods of Destruction, it's time for us to view the movie. Before anyone asks, a movie is a series of moving pictures with sound that tell a story. They're quite popular in the more advanced regions of the universe." Hiccup explained. "So if everyone could kindly take a seat anywhere, we will begin. Oh, and don't worry about the dragons. They were all teleported here around the same time you all were, and they won't attack unless provoked."

Although all of the vikings look uncomfortable being in a room with a bunch of dragons, the very same creatures that they've been at war against for the past three centuries, they're not about to invoke the wrath of deities who can literally destroy planets by going against their wishes. So everyone quickly found a seat as the lights began to dim. The wall in front of them lit up as the movie began.

_**As the story begins, we see an island coming into view in the dead of night. It was a calm night in the Viking Archipelago, and all seemed eerily quiet in the area where we know that any long amount of peace with Vikings was just a sign that something big was gonna go down.**_

_**'This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.'**_

That made everyone from Berk, and even some of the Gods of Destruction and their attendants jump in surprise. Where the heck did Hiccup's voice come from? Although a few of the Vikings, while startled, did give a chuckle at the rather apt way that Hiccup had described their village. There really is no better way to describe that floating hunk of rock.

_**The camera pans for a close-up of the village. A wave crashes upon the rocky shoreline, sending a foamy spray of sea water disbursing into the air. Each building looks to be made of a combination of stone and wood. Smoke billowed out of some of the chimneys, showing that there were fires lit inside.**_

_**'My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every house is new.'**_

"Yup. No surprise why that is." grumbled Snotlout.

Only for a nearby Monstrous Nightmare to set his butt on fire, making the viking teen leap up and start running around screaming his head off at the pain. A sight that caused most of Berk's inhabitants, the dragons, and even some of the more immature Gods of Destruction to laugh at his misfortune.

"THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" shouted Snotlout as he scooted his butt on the ground like a dog to try and smother the flames.

This effectively caused everyone to laugh even more.

Fortunately for Snotlout, Astrid didn't seem willing to tolerate these shenanigans and grabbed Snotlout by his vest before dumping his butt in a nearby bucket of cold water, effectively extinguishing the flames.

"Ahhhh… sweet relief." sighed Snotlout.

_**Next, we see a small part of the field where some domesticated sheep are seen grazing on grass in an almost lazy manner. And I only say it's lazy, due to their eyes being droopy.**_

_**'We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only downsides are the pests.'**_

"You make the threat sound less dangerous than it really is." muttered Hoark.

"That's because they really aren't too much of a threat unless you provoke them. Just like humans, they fight to defend themselves and their families as well." Hiccup explained.

_**The camera shifts to two sheep in particular. They're both grazing side by side, probably hoping to get the best grazing spots with the most grass for them to eat. Gluttonous little wool makers.**_

_**'You see, most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have…'**_

_**Something swoops down and snatches the sheep on the right, making the other sheep look towards the now vacant spot. It then proceeds to 'inconspicuously' scoot over to the spot in order to get more grass in its greedy belly.**_

This action caused everyone from Berk to chuckle good naturedly. They know for a fact that the sheep are greedy.

_**Utter pandemonium erupted in the village as houses began to catch fire and reptiles with wings soared through the sky, stealing food and livestock from the village. The inhabitants of Berk, who we now see are Vikings, rushed out with weapons in hand to fight back against the flying reptiles. One in particular stopped for a moment and shot a fire blast at the screen, but a thick wooden door quickly closes to block the fire.**_

_**Leaning against the door is a fourteen year old boy with light skin, jet black hair that falls down straight and spikes up at the ends, and obsidian black eyes with no visible pupils. He's a pretty scrawny fellow for his age and seems to be a bit on the short side. He wears a long-sleeved green tunic under a bearskin vest, green pants and fur boots. He has a brown belt tied around his waist, and he seems to radiate a power that most would deem as supernatural.**_

_**But the strangest thing about this boy is the fact that he has an auburn brown monkey tail growing from the base of his spine. And you can tell it's real, because it's moving in response to the boy's emotional state.**_

**_"...Dragons!"_ _breathed the boy._**

"It really is a good thing we stepped up your training from what it once was, Hiccup. Just look at you back then!" exclaimed Cus. "You were even more of a twig back then than you are now!"

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup quipped sarcastically.

This elicited a giggle from his three angels as Vados just ruffled Hiccup's hair playfully, making him lightly swat at her hand so he could fix his hair. He does NOT like it when somebody messes with the hair. Almost as much as he hates when people squeeze his tail. In response to his sulking glare, Vados just kissed Hiccup on the forehead, making the young God of Destruction blush atomic red as he turned his attention back to the screen.

_**He yelped as his house rocked, having been hit by more dragon fire. He knew if one of these creatures were to get into his house, he might not stand a chance in such a cramped environment. So, he did something his father wouldn't want him to do.**_

_**The young boy rushed out of his now burning house in order to try and help his fellow villagers. Due to his diminutive stature compared to everyone else, he was able to easily weave through the crowd. Over, under, between, you name it and he can dodge it.**_

_**'Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings…'**_

"YEAH! WE'RE TOUGH!" exclaimed a random Viking.

'_**...we have stubbornness issues.'**_

"Oh, and you don't?" Beerus asked.

"I never said I'm not stubborn. But compared to the lot of them, I might as well not have any stubbornness at all." Hiccup said to his fellow Deity.

"Oy! What's that supposed to mean?" Gobber asked in offense.

Hiccup merely gestured to the screen in response.

_**This was proven by one Viking leaping up and grabbing on to a yak that one of the Dragons was trying to carry off. But this just resulted in the man being taken for a ride.**_

"Oh, okay. Now I see it." Gobber admitted.

_**The boy continued running through the chaos of the village, ignoring all of the warnings and the yells of 'get back inside' from the other Vikings.**_

_**'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a horrific name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls.'**_

That caused Stoick to think about Hiccup's name. Did he not like it? It's the name Valka had chosen when he was born. Then again, the runt of any Viking tribe is usually referred to as a 'hiccup', so maybe that's why. He'll need to have a talk with his son later to clear that up.

'_**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't?'**_

_**"AAAARRRRGGGHH!" cried a Viking male as he fell in front of Hiccup, quickly recovering and greeting the lad with a cheery/insane smile. "Mornin'!"**_

Everyone in the theater, God, viking, and dragon alike, laughed at what that particular viking did just then, while said viking just turned as red as his hair.

_**Several other Vikings are seen rushing along wooden bridges and paths as they tried to move the livestock to safer locations. But when you're up against flying dragons, it's kind of difficult to avoid getting things like sheep and chickens snatched up from your grasp. But these guys are Vikings. To them, the Dragons are nothing more than an occupational hazard.**_

_**Hiccup continued on his way through the mass of fighting Vikings and Dragons as he tried to get to his destination without taking too much damage. In his own profession, he knew that getting wounded was just another metaphorical day at the office. Or in his case, day in the forge.**_

_**'Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard…'**_

_**"What are you doing out?!" he shouted.**_

"Oh, you know, just out for an evening stroll." quipped Hiccup.

_**'...Burnthair the Broad…'**_

_**"Get inside!" he too shouted.**_

"Can't. I have work to do at the forge." Hiccup quipped again.

_**'...Phlegma the Fierce…'**_

_**"Get back inside!" she ordered.**_

"Didn't I just cover that?"

The Vikings who had been shown on screen suddenly found their boots very interesting. Were they really that mean to Hiccup? All the lad ever wanted to do was help, but his help usually caused more harm than good. Especially with those inventions of his.

Then again, they all laughed pretty hard at what has since been dubbed the 'Flamethrower Incident'. It's not every day you get to watch an old man chase a sheep that's been set on fire. Even if it was an accident.

_**But like all the others, Hiccup just ignored her and continued on his way. He was determined to do his duty and help out in any way he could.**_

_**'Ack.'**_

_**Hiccup ran past a Viking man who looked kinda like a yak. Amidst all the chaos of the raid, all he was doing was standing there picking his ear with his finger.**_

_**'Yup. Just Ack.'**_

And while everyone else laughed, Ack just started picking at his boot laces with that same absent look on his face. (And I call it an 'absent' look mostly for a lack of a better term.)

_**Eventually, Hiccup was forced to stop as a large fireball exploded right in front of his path. He quickly checked his surroundings to make sure no other dragons were attacking the area. Once he was in the clear, a voice made itself known to him.**_

_**"Hiccup?!" gasped a deep male voice.**_

_**Hiccup turned around and came upon the sight of a large Viking man with a long beard that was done in many braids and was wearing a bearskin cape; a traditional garment of Viking chiefs. But he clearly wasn't happy that Hiccup was out and about.**_

_**"What is he doing out again?" Stoick asked a few nearby Vikings accusingly before turning to Hiccup. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"**_

"Seriously, Hiccup. Why couldn't you just stay in the house for one night?" Stoick asked.

"Because, Dad, if I stay inside the house during a raid, you get mad at me for not doing my job. And if I decide to leave the house so I can go and do that job, you get mad at me anyway. Either way, I can't win." Hiccup replied.

"He's not wrong, ya know." Spitelout said.

Stoick just turned back to the screen as he crossed his arms. He's not always like that, is he?

_**'That's Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a Dragon's head off it's shoulders. Do I believe it?'**_

This caused many vikings from Stoick's generation to chuckle. Was that old rumor STILL going around?

_**Stoick noticed a Dragon about to attack them and quickly grabbed a wooden wheelbarrow, throwing it at the Dragon with all he had. The resulting crash caused the beast to fall right out of the sky.**_

_**'...Yes I do!'**_

Stoick couldn't help but beam in pride knowing that his son believed him to be that strong. But then he remembered the things Hiccup said in his letter. And all the things written in that updated book of dragons he sent to the village. And as much as Stoick wanted to be mad at his son for going against the viking way of life, he can't deny all of the facts that have been shown to him.

Not to mention that Hiccup is a literal God now. He's technically WAY outside of Stoick's jurisdiction now.

_**Figuring that his father had things under control here, our young hero ran off to help out in the only way he really could. By repairing weapons at the forge. And while Hiccup did that, Stoick calmly brushed some burning debris off his shoulder while asking for a status report from one of the other Viking men.**_

_**"What have we got?"**_

"Dragons, duh!" Tuffnut answered.

"You idiot! He already knows they're dragons!" Ruffnut scolded as she punched her brother in the face. "He means what KIND of dragons!"

"Then why'd he ask in the first place?" Tuffnut fired back, inciting another twin fight.

Everyone just ignored them, pretty much being used to the antics of the Thorston twins.

_**"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Oh! And Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" reported a random Viking.**_

_**"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.**_

_**"None so far." the same Viking replied.**_

_**"Good." Stoick said, sounding relieved.**_

Toothless perked up at hearing his species's name, swelling with pride at being the most feared dragon in the barbaric archipelago. An action that made Hiccup and his lovely mates laugh at the Night Fury's behavior, receiving a gummy smile in return that made them laugh even harder.

_**"HOIST THE TORCHES!" yelled one of the Vikings.**_

_**Some of the more burly Vikings grunted as they hoisted huge wooden poles with burning braziers on top of them. These fires illuminated the sky, revealing swirling Dragons of all types raiding the village.**_

_**Luckily for Hiccup, he got there with no incident and was greeted by a Viking who seemed to be smithing using a hammer for his left hand. He also had a peg-leg and a stone replacement tooth. Most likely, a hook would have been in place of the hammer if he wasn't currently smithing.**_

_**"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." he said to Hiccup.**_

_**"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup retorted, striking a bodybuilder pose.**_

All in the theater laughed at Hiccup's actions and choice of words. The Saiyan woman, Fasha, scooted closer to Hiccup and intertwined her tail with his as she laughed.

"Why did you do something like that when you had no real muscles to speak of?" she asked.

"I was trying to be funny that time, so, not bothered." Hiccup said in response.

These interactions didn't go unnoticed by Stoick and Gobber. They can see just how close Hiccup is with several of those strange women. And both of them pretty much had the same thought going through their brains.

'_I doubt Stoick/I will have to wait long for his/my grandbabies.'_

Then again, this isn't really such a bad thing. This means that, if Hiccup decides to, some of his children could grow up to raise families that will become protectors of their planet.

_**"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the older Viking asked as Hiccup put on a leather apron.**_

_**'The meathead with an attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, little-er.'**_

"Oy, who you callin' a meathead, Toothpick?" Gobber asked his apprentice with a mock glare.

"I'm calling YOU a meathead, Meathead!" Hiccup replied in a joking manner.

_**Back in the village, Stoick is busy giving the other warriors instructions about what to do to defend the village. More importantly, they need to defend their food supplies.**_

_**"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."**_

_**Several Viking men move across a bridge with Stoick close behind, trying to get the sheep to safety. As they did this, a Dragon strafed overhead and shot at a building with napalm fire, lighting it ablaze.**_

_**'See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.'**_

This brought about even more laughter from those around him. Even the Grand Priest was chuckling quietly.

"How is it you can be so funny without even trying?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh, I've had years to perfect the art of sarcasm. Especially since I learned to make sarcastic jokes in order to hide my pain." Hiccup replied.

That made many a viking from Berk, besides Mildew for obvious reasons, feel even worse. Had they really treated the heir to their village that badly?

_**"FIRE!" yelled another Viking.**_

_**It was at this point that the fire brigade, a group of teenagers in Hiccup's age group ran in and began filling buckets with water to try and extinguish the flames. The group is composed of three boys and two girls. One of which, Hiccup is looking out for since he sees her as a sister. And his instincts tell him that if she continues to fight as recklessly as she is, she'll die before she knows what hit her.**_

"Hey look! It's us!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly.

_**'Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Astrid.'**_

_**As the teens walk away from the burning house after dumping water on it, a huge fireball erupts behind them in slow motion. This causes their exit to look cool and heroic in comparison to most of the other Vikings.**_

"We look totally awesome right there!" Snotlout exclaimed while flexing at Astrid, much to her disgust.

_**'Their job is so much cooler.'**_

_**Hiccup tries to go out and help them, but he's stopped by Gobber, who grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt with his hook hand.**_

_**"Ah, come on! Let me out, please! I've gotta make my mark out there!" Hiccup pleaded.**_

_**"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, alright! In all the wrong places!" Gobber retorted.**_

Many Vikings winced since most of them are the ones those marks were left on. Mostly because of Hiccup's crazy inventions, but there are exceptions. Hiccup simply rolled his eyes at the statement made in the movie. He's heard it all before.

_**"Please, two minutes, that's all I'm asking! I'll go out there, kill a Dragon, and my life will be infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup pleaded again.**_

"Well, I'd say you managed more than that last bit without having to kill a dragon, if you catch my drift." Fasha said quietly to her mate.

Hiccup chuckled and held her closer as Fasha felt her face heat up slightly from the small yet loving action.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that I'd actually end up with multiple mates if I trained a dragon?" Hiccup said just as quietly in response.

Only those with ultra sensitive hearing, like Beerus, heard this small conversation.

"Lucky…" Beerus silently grumbled to himself.

_**But Gobber wasn't budging. He actually began to go on a small rant about some of Hiccup's less than Viking-like qualities. All while using his good hand to count them off.**_

_**"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, your tail gets in the way of everything…"**_

_**Gobber picks up a Bola from a nearby desk and holds it in front of Hiccup as he finishes his rant.**_

_**"You can't even throw one of these!"**_

_**A passing Viking grabs the Bola and throws it at a Dragon that was about to make off with a Yak, effectively tying it up and keeping it from flying off.**_

All of the dragons, Toothless included, cringed as they watched that poor Gronckle take a nosedive like that. Crash landings are not fun.

_**"Okay fine, but…"**_

_**Hiccup removes a drape from some sort of contraption he's made. In terms of overall design, it looks almost like a miniature catapult combined with a crossbow. If Gobber was being honest with himself, he's both wary and amazed by the machine. Wary that it might mess things up somehow, and amazed at the ingenious design. Say what you will about Hiccup, but what he lacks in overall muscle, he makes up for with a very large brain.**_

"Oh, that's pretty. What is it?" asked Liquiir.

"An invention of mine that I call The Mangler. I designed it to help the more physically challenged Vikings, like myself, throw bolas in combat." Hiccup explained.

"Yup. Hiccup's always workin' on weird inventions like that one. The lad's got real talent when it comes to workin' with metal." Gobber explained.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the praise. Gobber has always been a friend that Hiccup can rely on. Not to mention, despite his methods, he's great at teaching blacksmiths.

_**"This will throw it for me." Hiccup states.**_

_**However, the moment was short lived as some sort of glitch causes the machine to throw the Bola too early. This made him hit a Viking that had come to the stall to get his Axe sharpened.**_

_**"ARGH!" he yelled as he went down.**_

"Hey! That hurt you know!" shouted that same viking.

"Sorry! It wasn't supposed to fire that time!"

"It's alright."

That surprised Hiccup. He never thought anyone from Berk would accept his apologies for anything. Is it just because Hiccup's a God now? Or is there more to it than that? Oh well. He'll figure it out later.

_**"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber exclaimed.**_

_**"Mild calibration issue! All I have to do is…"**_

_**Hiccup began to turn his Bola Launcher, causing Gobber to panic a little before he started scolding Hiccup again.**_

_**"Don't shoot! No! Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all…" Gobber gestured to all of the tailed teen. "...This."**_

_**"But… you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said, feeling a little miffed.**_

_**"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber said.**_

Heles scoffed and moved a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Oh yes, simply have someone stop being who they are. What brilliant advice." she said sarcastically.

"I did'na mean it like that, lass…" mumbled Gobber.

_**"Ohhhh…" growled Hiccup.**_

_**"Ohhhhh… yes." Gobber playfully growled back, like how one's father would.**_

_**"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… vikingness contained. There WILL be consequences!" Hiccup declared dramatically.**_

The more Stoick watched this playful banter between his son and his best friend, the more he began to feel jealous. He can't recall the last time he and Hiccup have done any sort of father/son bonding. Then again, Stoick was raising Hiccup the same way his father raised him. But maybe that was a bad idea.

_**Gobber didn't seem all that bothered by this threat as he tossed Hiccup a sword, which he caught with relative ease even though he needed to hold it with both hands. Hey, having a small and thin stature will do that to someone.**_

_**"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."**_

_**Hiccup quickly moved over to a grinder and began to sharpen the edges of the blade he was working with. But his mind was not entirely on his work.**_

_**'One day I'll get out there. Because killing a Dragon is everything around here.'**_

The dragons paid extra close attention to what was being said here. They know that vikings kill them because of a war, but it also seems that they kill their kind in order to prove themselves to the people of their packs.

_**You see, unlike everyone else in Berk, Hiccup wasn't trained much to become a dragon killer. But if there's one thing he is, it's determined. Determined to prove himself to the village and to his father. But as he continued narrating, Hiccup started going over several of the Dragons that invade Berk. One of them is a bipedal dragon with wings for arms that scared off a flock of seagulls as it landed near a storehouse.**_

_**'A Nadder is enough to get me at least noticed around here.'**_

The Nadders squawk indignantly. Surely they're worth more than that!

_**The Nadder climbed up to the roof of the house and began ripping it apart and sending sheep scattering to find cover. Elsewhere, a few hippo-like Dragons called Gronckles are seen plucking fish from drying racks before flying off with their catch like some sort of reptilian pelicans.**_

_**'Gronckles are tough. Killing one of them would definitely get me a girlfriend.'**_

The Gronckles perked up upon hearing this. Girlfriend means mate, right?

_**A snake-like Dragon head slithers its way to a storehouse and begins to fill it with green colored gas that it exhales from its mouth.**_

_**'A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.'**_

The Zipplebacks brightened up with some of them even bonking heads with each other in a similar manner to Ruffnut and her brother. Two of everything is always the best in their opinions.

_**A second head pokes through the door and ignites the gas with a spark from its mouth, causing the whole thing to go up in an explosion of fire. The two heads fly through the fire and smoke to reveal that the two heads are attached to one body. Kind of like Siamese twins. It flies past Stoick as he got to the top of the catapult tower.**_

_**"They found the sheep!" yelled the catapult operator.**_

_**"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Stoick ordered, having to yell over the utter pandemonium of the raid.**_

_**The operators of the catapults take aim at some Dragons before their leader gives the command.**_

_**"Fire!"**_

_**Rocks are lobed at a few flying Nadders… just as a huge red Dragon whips past, shooting the base of the catapult with sticky fire. This fire is likely formed from Kerosene Gel.**_

_**'And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.'**_

While several people in the studio laughed at how harmless Hiccup made them sound, the Monstrous Nightmares in the room simply bowed their heads humbly. They already know they're powerful. They just also know that they're worthy of respect.

_**The huge Dragon emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin. If one were to ever come face to face with this baby, they'd definitely understand why they call it a Monstrous Nightmare.**_

_**Seeing the danger he and his men were in due to this flaming beast, Stoick grabbed his hammer and ordered his men to leave.**_

_**"Reload! I'll take care of this!"**_

_**And so, Stoick the Vast begins to take on the Nightmare face to face. And by that, I mean he's practically slapping it silly using a war hammer, drawing both pain and ire from the massive beast that is practically a more feral version of a Pteranodon. Quite amazing how Stoick's hammer hasn't caught fire from the repeated smacks against the burning flesh of the dragon.**_

Hiccup and his fellow deities wince as they watch the hammer strike the poor dragon several times. As Gods of Destruction, they're meant to show indifference as part of their job description. However, there are times when a God of Destruction will become attached to things like certain planets and the people that inhabit them.

And after experiencing what Hiccup does having Toothless for a friend, all of the Gods of Destruction seem to have grown attached to the dragons of Universe 6.

But a familiar sound from the movie caught the attention of everyone. Especially Hiccup and Toothless.

_**Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead, causing the catapult crew to duck at the sound. Within the blacksmith stall, Hiccup stops working as he too hears the sound of the one creature said to be a legend among the Vikings.**_

_**'But the ultimate prize is the Dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-'**_

_**"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" yelled a Viking.**_

_**Vikings everywhere try to take shelter as they tried to predict where the attack would hit. The moaning steadily gets louder and louder as the Night Fury gets closer and closer. At the catapult where Stoick and the Nightmare were doing battle, the Dragon suddenly stops fighting and takes flight as it tries to get away.**_

_**Stoick looks skyward and comes to a startling realization. Luckily, his instincts are sharp, and his reflexes are sharper.**_

_**"JUMP!" he shouts frantically.**_

_**He and the other Viking men working on the catapult get out of the way just in the nick of time as a purple energy blast hits the catapult, causing it to explode as though it were hit by an artillery shell.**_

Beerus actually goes starry eyed at seeing the kind of damage and speed the Night Fury as a species has. He's never seen such a beautiful type of destruction in all his nine lives! He could only say one thing in response.

"...Whis, I want one…!"

_**'This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…'**_

_**The smoke clears, revealing the smoldering remains of what was once the catapult.**_

_**'...Never misses.'**_

"Aye. That's a fact." Gobber said. "But then, no one really knows why the Night Fury… ahem! I mean, Toothless, wouldn't steal food like the other dragons."

"Lack of motivation, perhaps?" Stoick guessed.

This is certainly something worth looking into for the Vikings of Berk. After all, the Night Fury is the only dragon that never steals food during a raid. Why IS that?

'_**No one has ever killed a Night Fury. And I intend to be the first.'**_

Hiccup couldn't stop himself from looking down, ashamed that he used to feel that way. But he soon found himself being slapped over the head by Toothless's tail.

"Ow! Toothless, what was that for?" Hiccup groaned/asked.

Toothless just made a series of grumbling noises, hating the fact that his rider and best friend still blames himself for shooting him down and causing him to lose a tailfin.

_**In the stall, Gobber quickly trades his hammer for an axe. After making sure that it's secure, he runs out of the Blacksmith stall.**_

_**"Man the fort, Hiccup! They need me out there!" Gobber ordered.**_

_**Before he left, he quickly turned around and gave Hiccup some final orders.**_

_**"Stay. Put. There." upon seeing Hiccup's face, he adds "You know what I mean."**_

"Who wants the yak's milk? Huh? Sit. Roll over. Beg. Good boy, Hiccup!" Gobber said as he acted like Hiccup was a dog.

And much to everyone's amusement, Hiccup played along perfectly.

_**Gobber unleashed a war cry as he ran into the fray, completely oblivious to the look on Hiccup's face. Hiccup ran out into the fray. He ignored all of the warnings from the other Vikings as they tried to grab him and get him back in the forge.**_

_**"Hiccup, where are you going?!" cried one Viking.**_

_**"Yeah, I know!" Hiccup said.**_

_**"Get back here!" shouted a Viking woman.**_

_**"Be right back!" was Hiccup's response.**_

_**On one of the houses below, Nadders have cornered a flock of sheep, ready to pounce on them. These particular Nadders are lead by a male Nadder who is primarily orange and pale green in his color combination, with some light blue on his nose and legs.**_

_**But before the Nadders could pounce, Stoick appears in time to save the sheep by throwing fishnets over the Dragons. The surprised Nadders are easily caught as Stoick and his men rush in. One of the Nadders manages to get it's head freed from the net by shooting a burst of its Magnesium flame. However, Stoick is quick to hold its jaw shut.**_

_**"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" Stoick warned.**_

That same Nadder and his friends winced as they watched the event. Even though they already lived it, they didn't feel any better about watching it. Stoick is quite strong, and his grip on the lead Nadder's head felt like it would have shattered his skull at any moment.

_**Hiccup wheeled his contraption over to an unlit cliff overlooking an unmanned catapult. Placing it where he wanted to, he transformed it into his bola launcher. Once he finished setting it up his eyes scoured the skies for a sign of the Night Fury.**_

_**"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." he said to himself.**_

_**Squinting, he was able to make out the outline of the Night Fury as it covered the stars that it flew between. The whistling scream started again, signifying another attack from the mighty beast. Hiccup took aim at the catapult, waiting for the one chance he had. The plasma blast was shot obliterating the catapult, causing the dragon's' form to be illuminated by the blast. He trailed the dragon and fired, sending himself into the turf. When he looked up, there was a dragon scream and the outline of the dragon was seen by Hiccup plummeting into the forest.**_

The whole village of Berk was stunned into silence as they saw Hiccup's actions. True, he had told the other viking teens that he had shot a Night Fury, but the rest of the villagers? They hadn't believed him.

"Seriously? When have I EVER lied?" Hiccup asked before adding "I absolutely suck at lying anyway, so why WOULD I lie?"

The people of Berk had to admit, it was sound logic. Now they feel even worse for silently saying that Hiccup was a liar.

_**"I hit it…! Yes, I did it! Oh, did anybody see that?" Hiccup exclaimed.**_

_**However, his victory was short lived as a Monstrous Nightmare snuck up behind him and crushed his machine beneath its talons.**_

_**"Except for you." Hiccup said dryly.**_

"Really!? That's ALL you can say at a time like THAT!?" exclaimed Sidra.

"Yes. Yes it is." Hiccup replied casually.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. And here are the current results for the poll I have up on my profile.**_

* * *

_Poll Question: Which of these universes do you want Zim and Gir to travel to first in my Zim's Quest through the Multiverse series?_

_Digimon Frontier: 6 votes_

_Teen Titans Universe: 5 votes_

_Alternate RWBY Universe: 2 votes_

_Alternate Naruto Universe: 1 vote_

* * *

_**Please be sure to cast your votes if you haven't already, and I'll see y'all next time! Adios amigos!**_


End file.
